Making a bang
by mjDEA
Summary: Hadrian has always been different and now after a second adoption he is going to find out why. In an AU world with new friends and abilities he is going to take the world by storm. Watch him make a bang!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything!

It started out as a regular summer day. Meaning the young man with darkly shaded locks and vermillion eyes was toiling outside in a perfectly perfect garden as his family sat around and stuffed their faces with biscuits and lemonade. Hadrian hadn't been feeling well since the morning when he was woken by the insufferable screeching of his aunt. His neck ached and the burning sun sent pounding flashes through his skull. He had realized though that something other than his discomforting sudden illness had changed this summer. Strange things had starting happening on Little Whinging and eleven year old Hadrian was going to find out why. Immediately after his decision was when it happened, first a bang resounded down the street and then she came. She happened to be a finely dressed viscountess whose Bentley was ironically bent in on itself after she had distracted the driver en route to her destination of London. When Elizabeth stepped out the damaged car she spotted a young boy his eyes caught her attention the bright color, the glowing quality they seemed to take on, and the determined glint behind tiny broken lenses. Elizabeth decided it was time to return to society, and she would be coming back with a bang, starting with a new heir.

From that point on it was a whirlwind that grabbed the young Hadrian. He was scooped up and sold to the young lady, who had suddenly made an appearance in his life, as soon as the Dursley's heard the price she was offering. Now he was flying in some private plane with a pair of impeccably dressed elders, apparently the parents of the young woman. The older dignified man and woman cooed at and coddled him as they listened to a lawyer with Elizabeth, his supposed new mum, who presented them with documentation that he, Hadrian, was indeed her child through a marriage to a minor lord Charles who had died. Hadrian could not help but feel lost and confused. He had never known his parents and now someone claimed to know his father. She could not be telling the truth about this man Charles after all she was lying about being his mother. Hadrian knew he had been adopted from an orphanage by nice woman and man, the Potters. After their death he had been shoved off onto the remaining family. Now this woman was pretending to be his mother. He was so terribly confused.

Elizabeth watched her new son and heir as he contemplated the happenings. He truly did have the eyes of Charles. How long had it been since she had seen Charles? A lifetime ago. She decided she would have to tell the child at least part of the truth if her reentrance into the haute coutre was to be accepted with the flair of having a beautiful child and a romantic tale of a deceased husband and father to her child. Especially so the brilliant mind she could see in those eyes did not start blackmailing her with the truth that he clearly knew. It would have to be done tonight.

Time skip

Hadrian could not believe this lady, Elizabeth. His father apparently was some man who was a minor lord in the House of Lords, but had long lived in the States, and he must have abandoned him according to her. He felt sick, and the feeling of confusion and loss increased as his breathing shook the frail frame. Elizabeth saw her child beginning to panic and called frantically for the family physician. For some reason though this child was not her flesh and blood he had captured her completely. It seemed he had a talent for it with his slight and lithe body, mesmerizing eyes, and simply exquisite features. Hadrian was a beautifully lost and gorgeously lost bottecelli angel. Furthermore he was her angel now.

Hadrian woke to a silk bedspread and old finely crafted furniture around him. Amazing. Had he finally found a place where someone would take him in and bother to care? He sat there stunned by his thoughts when the ivory colored door with gold gilt and carved base board and decoration opened. A servant had opened the door for Elizabeth bowing her into the room.

OKAY I AM CUTTING IT OFF HERE. SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFIE! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON BUT I REALLY AM A BIT SCATTER BRAINED.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything!

Elizabeth entered the room at a stately gait. As she saw Hadrian peering curiosly at her she smiled pleasantly. Walking up she ran her hands across the coverlet covering his small frame and began to speak. Your at the family estate she explained. These are now your rooms do not worry, now come there are several guests who have heard of our return and wish to greet you. Hadrian stared contemplating her and then asked why me? Did you love my biological father? I will not be a replacement. She smiled again and told him that he need not worry "you are everything you need to be do not tire yourself. After all high society is vain and a pretty face is suffucient with the correct lineage. You my son now have that lineage in the plenty."

Hadrian sat in the bed in the beautiful room and finally decided he would do everything to be the best. To be the one that caught everyones eye when they walked in the room. He would make them all love and obsess, they would follow and he would lead one step at a time. He quickly walked to the double doors ahead of the bed he had previously occupied only to find them opened by a man in black suit bowing him through the door. Curiously he softy asked who he was only to be answered with a low baritone that he was a manservant to help him dress and promptly Hadrian had a soft silky dress shirt and long pants pushed to his face. He smiled to himself and let the manservant slide the soft night shirt from his shoulders to be replaced with the silky dress shirt button up the front and the dress pants with the zipper along the side.

Are you alright young master asked alexander the manservant who had been helping Hadrian dress, as he had been surprisingly still and silent for an eleven year old. Hadrian sighed and replied just worried they won't like me. Alexander laughed at the soft response and simply stated you are far to important to offend now young master.

Hadrian soon found himself gliding down an impressive stairway as his mu-Elizabeth watched along with several finely dressed men and women with small impeccably dressed and uncomfortable looking children his age. Their stares made him feel important and underneath it slightly uncomfortable afterall he was only eleven. When he finally reached the ground floor Hadrian walked slowly over to his new grandparents and Elizabeth where he was patted on the shoulder and kissed on the cheek expertly if he did say so himself. Hadrian turned to the guest and simply greeted them with a "it is a pleasure to meet you, thank you for coming". Behind veiled expression he could see calculating minds sizing him up, but he assured himself that he could play the game of manipulation and win. He was going to make a bang! The guests greeted the family of Beaumont graciously and laughed at the gorgeous young man who seemed completely at home in this new environment of the haute couture. As the parents moved off to the tea room for chatter, political alliances, and buisness talk Hadrian was approached by a laughing eyed blond haired athlete. An athlete he must have been with the robust muscling he could see around his limbs even as a child. With an overly sweet smile Robert introduced himself as the scion to The House of Dubuc. Hecould see Robert was a leader of sorts in the children gathered and that he would be an important ally if not a possible friend.

Hadrian was ready to make a splash and here was the perfect opportunity with such a eventuality. Robert laughed and spoke with him, his eyes proud and firey but at the same time searching and admiring for the dignity and restraint that this untrained ann unaccustomed child had shown. It was a powerful alliance in the making. If it lasted.

I know this wasn't much but i just wanted to post something. All those who favorited me thank you and I will try to continue regular updates! mjDEA


End file.
